


Goût amer

by LonelyDay



Series: Pièces manquantes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Albus adore les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.





	Goût amer

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV d'Albus Dumbledore durant les Nuits d'HPF. C'est la première fois que j'écris du POV de Dumbledore. Je l'imagine bien en fanfaron. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

– Moi, je ne tombe que sur de bons parfums, fanfaronne Albus devant ses camarades de dortoir.

Jamais, de toute sa vie – et onze ans, ce n'est pas rien – le jeune Albus Dumbledore n'est tombé sur une dragée qui ne lui ait pas plu. Il est bien tombé sur une dragée goût brocolis une fois, mais par chance il adore ça. D'ailleurs il tombe presque toujours sur des dragées sucrées – citron, chocolat et caramel sont ses préférées – quelques fois sur des confiseries goût bacon ou jambon. Mais ça reste rare !

Il relève donc le défi que ses camarades lui lancent : manger le plus de dragées qu'ils auront choisies pour lui sans faire de grimace.

– Génial, qu'il dit.

Et plus le jeu avance, plus il énumère les goûts : éclair, chocolat, myrtille, fraise, mûre et framboise, lait au miel et chewing-gum. Ses amis qui ne peuvent en piocher plus de trois sans tomber sur une dragée goût tripes ou chou de Bruxelles s'agacent et les sépare en deux pour les goûter.

Ils n'en reviennent pas. Albus est vraiment chanceux.

 

 

Albus a toujours un sac de dragées surprises sur lui, ce sont ses confiseries préférées, mais ses amis refusent désormais de le mettre au défi. Il est imbattable.

Alors il s'en vante. Non, non, goût chaussettes, il ne connaît pas. Chou de Bruxelles, et puis quoi encore ! Crotte de nez, très peu pour lui, il préfère les dragées surprises au citron.

Ses camarades s'ennuient de ses manières, mais Albus s'en fiche, il aime les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Il en pioche une au hasard dans son sachet et la met lentement dans sa bouche en narguant ses amis. Il la déguste, feignant le fin gourmet devant un plat de grand chef.

Mais ses lèvres s'affaissent, son sourire se fane et ses amis ricanent.

Il mâche, mâche et remâche cette dragée qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir avaler. Il essaye de se reprendre, de garder la face. Il n'a pas envie qu'on se moque de lui.

Ses amis ne sont pas dupes.

– Alors, Albus, bonne cette dragée ? lui lance l'un de ses camarades.

– Délicieuse, mentit-il, beurre de cacahuète ! mentit-il à nouveau.

 

 

Dans le dortoir des garçons de première année de Gryffondor, un élève demande :

– Albus, ça te dit un petit défi ?

Mais la dragée au vomi a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche du sorcier.

– Non, il répond. Je suis fatiguée.

Il se couche, vexé.

 

 

Depuis, Albus n'a plus mangé de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il aime toujours autant les confiseries, mais les bonbons au citron sont tout de même moins risqués.

Quand il voit la boîte bariolée sur la table de Harry, il en goûterait bien une, une dernière fois.

Il se laisse tenter.

_Goût crotte de nez._

Tant pis, la chance lui est passée.


End file.
